WPHSPS
by QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a witness to a homicide. She is put in the witness protection program. Percy Jackson is a famous pop star in a boy band called Two Way. What happens when the world's of two very different people collide? Will all fail and end in death? Or will a spoilt brat heal a victim's broken heart? Or will both heart's shatter into a million pieces? Love or Betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my secound story and I love percabeth! I don't hate Luke or Ethan so don't get me wrong kay!**

**Annabeth: do you have something to say?**

**Me- I don't think so**

**Annabeth: you sure?**

**Me- nope**

**Annabeth: She doesn't own percy jackson or any of the other percy jackson and the olympians characters.**

**Me- oh yeah...**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was following them, my 13 year old heart pounded against my chest. The exhiliration of spying on two of the most powerful criminals. My mind not knowing that yet. {This was all a dare. My 'friends' knew I wouldn't let down a dare. So they led me to an abandon warehouse. Showed me who I was to follow. And left.} The two men stopped in a room. Two doors on opposite sides burst opened. Men. With guns twice the length of their own arms. Pointed at the opposite side. I hid behind a stack of boxes and peeked through a hole. They where discussing something, the two men who looked like the leaders of the two gun groups. When six buff men came in, one screaming, yelling, kicking person per two guys. One of the captives was screaming so loud I had to cover my ears so they wouldn't burst. His 'guards' punched him in the gut. Making the poor guy topple over.

The two 'bosses' looked over from there discussion and look at the three men that where dragged in. They questioned them. One of them drew out a gun. I had to cover my mouth with my mouth to keep any noise from escaping. BANG. I jumped a little and I saw the first man dead on the floor. Laying in a pool of red. BANG. Second thump on the floor. More scarlet pools. BANG. I saw a pale face with blood covering his forhead. I had just witnessed the murder of three FBI agents. I covered my mouth and my eyes widened. Everyone in the room filed out. Including the two 'bosses'. It seemed the dead bodies where to much of a distraction to their talk. To much of a distraction that they forgot a map they where talking over.

You know when you have a daydream where your the hero? Well I had that right here. So I got up and made sure no one was there and I ran to the table. I found a few maps. Red X's everywhere, a file that I opened and in that file was pictures of people. Some with X's over their faces, some without. I grabbed it all.

I looked around for a way out. I found a door I followed them through, a vent, a few windows and the door they went through. Being 13 didn't meen I wasn't smart. In fact I was the smartest girl in my entire school. Anyway I had secretly watched a few crime shows when my parents wheren't home, to know that I should never go through the doors. There might still be people guarding them.

So I stuffed the maps and files into my backpack that I had brought. Trying to pry open the vent was hard. And way to noisy. I got it opened with a big CLANG and BANG. Two men rushed in.

"Dangit" I mumbled. They ran out. I was to startled and scared that I didn't move. Then almost everyone that left rushed back in.

One of the leaders spoke

"Now now little girl. If you just hand us those papers, your death will be quick and painless." he said while sticking his hand out to take the papers. He thought I was that stupid? I stepped closer to the vent and went for my backpack.

"I'll give them to you" total lie. "If you tell me your names...I want to know who's my killers." I said.

The guy who spoke to me smirked but told me anyway.

"I am Luke, this" he jabbed his thumb towards the other leader. I had a good look at them now. Luke had a long thin scar running down his face. The other guy had an eye patch. The looked about 18-19. Pretty young. "Is Ethan. Now hand over those papers little girl."

I just glared at him and slung my backpack over my shoulder and shouted over my shoulder.

"No way in hell" I climbed the air vent. I crawled quite fast as well. The men where probably trying to fit into the air vent until I heard luke yell for everyone to get out of the way while he tried to climb through. I saw a light and followed it, while pulling out my cell phone and dialing 911. The operator answered the call.

"911, what is your emergencie?"

"hello? Well right now I'm being by a guy luke and his gang...they have guns, and and they just killed 3 people. I also stole a file full of people with X's." I gasped through the phone as I heard a gunshot ring out.

"they they just shot someone!"

"alright sweetie calm down" after she said that I found another air vent opening. I kicked it opened and it lead to another room. "where are you honey?" I recall her saying.

"at an abandon warehouse" I huffed out as I tried to find an exit.

"Honey, do you know the street or any place you can recall it's by?" she said exaserated.

"ye yeah, it's a few blocks down from a gas station and a 7Eleven. Please hurry" I practically screamed through the phone as I heard people clambering through the air vent.

"Keep yourself hidden sweetie the police will be there in 3 minutes" and she hung up. I ran towards a door and opened it. It led to the hallway.

"a start" I mumbled. I heard Luke scream at his gunmen.

"FIND THE LITTLE B****!" I flinched. And hid behind a stack of boxes by the main door. And by a miracle I heard a few bangs on the main gate and police, swat, FBI came bursting in with sheilds. Luke and ethan ran off somewhere that I couldn't see behinf the boxes and their men retreated. Thinking it was safe I ran out of my sancutaury and close by a policeman.

What I didn't know was that Ethan saw me running and he aimed his gun. BANG. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is only my secound chapter...I'm still on Annabeth's POV. So don't be upset Percy's turn is coming! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story and/or favorited it! Thanks a bunch guys!**

**Annabeth: This time I'm not reminding you.**

**Me- Remind me of what?!**

**Annabeth: Not falling for it.**

**Me- ReMiNd Me Of WhAt?!**

**Annabeth: UGH! Fine! The disclaimer!**

**Me- what disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: okay this is getting annoying! **

**QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo **

**Does NOT own percy jack-**

**Me- *sniff sniff* STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**Annabeth: As I said, Does NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the other PJO characters...Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

2 weeks and 1/2 later.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I slowly opened my eyes to the burning lights of a hospital room. Doctars and nurses speeding all over the place. I turn my head a bit then realize there is an oxygen mask on my face. I try to sit up but the nurses push me back down. Finally one decided to speak up and enlighten me.

"Lay down need to run a few more tests to make sure your stable. My name is Susan Walker. I'm the head nurse."

I rubbed my head and took a few sharp breaths.

"Ugh, miss walker?"

"Yes dear?"

"What happened? Where am I?"

I asked confused at how I even got on this bed.

"Well dear you got shot, helping us get a good headstart with a few criminals. And your at a hospital." She said sweetly. I thought she was really nice, but a tad to sweet in my opinion.

"I know where I am," I sighed annoyed. I got shot yes. But that didn't make me dumb. "I mean which hospital."

"Your at a government hospital dear."

I nodded tired of talking and I started recalling how and why I eneded up in urgent care. Flashes, gun shots, papers, maps, etc etc. Started popping up in my mind. My eyes widen and I heard the heart monitor by my side go crazy fast. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The doctors and nurses eyes widen and tried calming me down. Miss Walker started talking to me.

"Annabeth dear calm down. Your heart rate is accelerating rapidly. And your wound is still healing. You really don't want to make it open again do you dear?" That. Was. Not. The. Way. To. Calm. Me. Down. Instead it made my heart rate accelerate more. Then I felt some sort of warm liquid coming from my side. I look down and see scarlet on my hospital gown and blanket. All the people in the room started swarming around me, tending to the now open wound. They patched it up and gave me medicine. I got drowsy and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~13 hours of sleep later~

After 13 hours of sleep I think I calmed down. Key word: think. This time I woke up to almost a scary silence. Only the faint noise of my heart monitor was present. Untill a deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good your awake." the mystery man said.

I jumped a little but decdided that he probably isnt here to kill me. The smart thing I decided to do was talk.

"Who are you?"

He smiled I think glad I responded.

"I am Brent Abbemon. I am from the CIA. My collegues and I's goal is to find the men who shot you, and put them where they belong." He showed me a few pictures that looked like Luke and Ethan. "Are these the men?"

My neck was so stiff, but I nodded anyway. Their faces would give me nightmares for years and years to come.

"Okay thank you Miss Chase."

"How do you know my name?" that was a really dumb question since my name was probably printed on the front of bed and door...

"I have magical powers." he said trying to lighten the mood. I decided to drop it.

"Um...Where's my dad?" I was wondering that why my dad and step-mother wheren't the first people to come visit me. It hurt.

His eyes darken and his serious face was back.

"Annabeth dear may I take a seat?" I was officially scared something happened to my family. But this man seemed nice enough.

So I nodded and he sat in a chair by my bed and began.

"You where shot by this man" he lifted a picture of Ethan. "Ethan Nakamura. Him and this man" this time it was luke "Luke Castellan are part of two deadly gangs that came together to try and take down the government. They have chosen a leader. His name is Kronos Devoure. He isn't afraid to kill anyone or anything that stands in his way." my face paled a bit. Okay not a bit, A lot.

"So when you where shot, the only people who knew you where still alive where just a handful of us, and luke and ethan.

So now we have to put you in the witness protection program. Your parents think you are dead." that did it. Tears started streaming down my face. My parents, they think I'm dead. That was enough to make anyone, even this man, to cry. looked sympethatic. Psh like that would make me feel soo much better. Not.

"You are not in an open hospital. As soon as you have been discharged from this hospital you will be brought to my office and I will explain your new life. Good day Miss Chase." and he left. Just like that. The rest of the day I spent crying.

**A/N Please please review!**

**Annabeth: Do it, or my new life will be terrible!**

**Me- Hehehehehe good idea Annie!**

**Annabeth: Damnit...I just gave you an idea didn't I? **

**Me- maaayybbee...**

**Review please! If I get at least 3 reviews I'll update! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/followed/reviewed this story!**

**-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N CHAPTER 3! THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND EVERYTHING ELSE TO MY STORY! Wow I got 3 reviews like I asked! I should raise the bar!**

**Annabeth: Thank you to- greekfire1234, greekfreek101, Tyson's Best Friend, maddie4836, bgib6, imbetterthanyou238, and Live Dance and Hope! (I'm sorry if you didnt get mentioned! I will put everyone next time promise!)**

**Me- Yeah you guys rock!**

**Annabethe: say the dislcaimer...NOW!**

**Me- oh the pain this brings *sigh* Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the PJO characters.**

**Annabeth: Now you can go cry!**

**Me- ~goes crying~**

**3 Years later in...**

PERCY'S POV

"GOODNIGHT NYC!" I shouted into the michrophone and my band and I ran off stage before we could be ambushed by dozens of crazy fans. We head to our limo. Then the door slams shut. We look over to see our manager crossed legged in front of us.

"Well done done" She said. (A/N You dirty minded people don't think those thoughts!)

"Thanks Shanel." we all said in unison. Shanel Whihte (A/N that's how you spell it people...well my version for the story anyway) is obviously our manager. She's cool at times but is annoying almost all the time. That's what Nico and I think anyway.

Nico is one of my best friends and is in our band called Two Way. He's as tall as I am, pretty tall. And has dark brown eyes with Black hair.

"So what's up Shanel? You usually only visit us after concerts if you have news." Grover asked. Grover is my other best friend. He is shortest out of the group and has curly red hair, green eyes and usually wears a beanie. If I to describe him in two words or less it'd be Nature Freak.

"Well, your record company wants to make you more famous"

"Psh! How much more famous can we get?" I said. Everyone, meaning Connor, Travis, Nico, and Grover, nodded in agreement.

Let me explain who Travis and Connor are. They're the Stoll twins. They've got light brown hair with blue eyes. And love to prank everyone. Anyway...Shanel started giving me the 'talk' on how I shouldn't be so cocky. Anyway by the time she finishe yapping we arrived at our hotel.

Everyone was soooo hungry. I mean we ate 4 hours ago! THAT'S LIKE FREAKIN 4 YEARS TO US! So we ordered 5 large pizzas. One for each person.

If you knew my band members you'd know why we ordered 5 large pizzas.

"Okay now that you've got food on the way let me continue my news." Shanel began.

"mmhmm" Nico said while walking into the room with 5 boxes of pizza in his arms. The top one opened, tomatoe sauce all over his face, and pizza stuffed in his mouth.

"Nico dear don't talk with your mouthful." Shanel pointed out, then continued. "Anyway like I said your record label wants you to become more famous. Equalling more money for them and you guys!"

"Get on with the point...please?" Grover said trying to be nice. Key word=Trying.

"Alright, alright you impatient boys!" she said annoyed. "You all are going to high school here in New York! Manhattan to be exact." All of our eyes widened. SCHOOL?

"SCHOOL?" Again it was said in unison.

Shanel sighed in exasperation,

"Yes boys school. High school"

No derr sherlock. "You will be going to Goode high. And disguises will be neccessary. The reason they want you to go to school is so that you'll disappear for a while then make a come back! You will stay at a normal house close by your schools. You will have cars and credit cards. Pack your bags tonight boys. Your leaving tomorrow morning."

Everyone groaned and trudged off into their own suite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

1 week later

(Still Percy's POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP my stupid alarm clock went off. I hate that contraption. So the smart thing I did was throw it at the wall. Destroying my 2 clock this week.

After about 15 more minutes of sleep Grover came in with a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on my head. I shot out of bed and glared at Grover. I punched his arm and walked into my bathroom and did my business.

Then I went over to my closet and grabbed a green V-neck and black jeans with my jordans. I went downstairs not bothering to try and tame my messy black hair. It's impossible and can never be done. Grabbed my back pack and went into my car. Everyone followed and went into their own cars.

**A/N**

**Thank you thank you so much for reviewing! And favoring! Oh and following! You guys are just amazing!**

**Percy: You suck.**

**Me- Don't say that to the people!**

**Percy: I was talking about you.**

**Me- Jerk**

**Percy: That's what I do.**

**Me- grrr...hmm maybe I showed raise the bar for reviews?**

**Percy: Your to much of a loser to get reviews.**

**Me- shut up Percy. Anyway If I get 5 reviews I'll update tomorrow. If I get 10 reviews I'll do a double update. Kay? Thanks again everyone!**

**Percy: Who the hell are you talking to? Cause if it's me all I heard was "blah blah blah 5 blah blah blah blah blah 10 blah blah blah"**

**Me- Go...get back at grover or something!**

**Percy: fine by me *walks away***

**-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N Well...CHAPTER 4 HAS ARRIVED! I love everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! YOU ALL ROCK! I have just given you a virtual hug and I was gonna give you a virtual cookie but Percy ate them.**

**Percy: My mom makes them better.**

**Me- Your an idiot! Your mom did make them!**

**Percy: damnit**

**Sally jackson: LANGUAGE PERCY! **

**Percy: YES MOM! Oh and you forgot something.**

**Me- What? To put an end to this conversation?**

**Grover: oooh burnn!**

**Percy: Nope, and shut up grover. Your a terrible guesser.**

**Me- Is that even a word?**

**Percy: Meh...beats me. Anyway the disclaimer!**

**Me- LANGUAGE PERCY!**

**Percy: whaa?**

**Me- You said a bad word!**

**Percy: I'm tired of talking so I'll just say it for you. She does not own me (Thank zeus!) or any other of the PJO characters.**

**Me- *Runs away crying***

**Annabeth's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

6:00 AM

My first day at my new school is today. Wonderful. My last schools...well the ones after I was put in the witness protection program, I had bad excperience with people.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to comb my brown hair. Looking into the mirror I see my natural eye color, not the color I have to hide behind. My dull grey eyes. I took out my contacts, I don't need glasses or anything it's just for the eyes. They where a brown color with a tint of green and orange. The makers had to make it look natural. I had shoulder length brown hair with light brown highlights. The only reason it was shoulder length was due to the fact that I had curly hair. Ugly curly hair in my opinion.

I got out of the bathroom and picked out my outfit for the day. Yellow jeans, and a black and white striped tank top. With my black vans. I grabed my new backpack and ran downstairs to see me "parents".

"Morning mom, dad." It was still weird calling them that, even after three years.

"Good morning sweetie" my 'mom' said. I gave her a weak smile and ate my cereal. My 'dad' nodded from his newspaper then went back to reading. I finished my cereal and brought it to the sink. I said my goodbye's and walked to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I got to school 30 minutes early. Wonderful.

I got to the office and asked the lady at the desk if I could get my schedule.

"Of course dear! By the way my name is Miss Peterson. Now can I have you name, age, and grade?"

"My name is Amanda Samuels. I'm 16 years old and am a junior" I stated. She nodded as she printed my schedule and handed me the packets. As soon as I got my schedule a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes came running in.

"I'm so so so sorry Miss Peterson!" the black haired girl said in between pants.

"That's quite alright dear." She turned to me "Amanda-"

"Amy, please call me amy" I cut her off. Amanda sounded like such a snobby/cheerleader name (A/N No offense to any cheerleaders but that's how I picture some of them!). She nodded and continued.

"Amy, this is Thalia Grace. Your guide for the day. Thalia this is Amanda Samuels. Both of you are in the same grade and have similar schedules."

"Hi" Thalia said.

"Hey"

Miss Peterson looked at her wrist where I presumed there was a watch and she shooed us out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thalia and I walked in an awkward silence for a bit then we stopped.

"Okay this is getting awkward"

She said exasperated.

"You said it...hehehe." I said.

Cue awkward silence once again.

"Every awakrd silence" She began.

"A gay baby is born" I finished. After that we cracked up. We where using each other as supports so we wouldn't fall on the ground. Finally we calmed down and decided to go to my locker.

"What's your locker number?" she asked peering over my shoulder to see my schedule.

"Uh..." Checks locker number. "144"

"aww that sucks for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well you have the locker next to the schools biggest playboy and jock. Sucks for you."

My eyes widen.

"Hey thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we head back to the office to see if I can get a different locker?"

She chuckled.

"Oh Amy. I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends." I nodded and we arrived at my locker. I opened my locker. Man was it BIG! I stuffed my jacket in there and closed my locker.

Thalia and I where about to walk away when a flash mob of slutty girls where in our way. The I saw a mop of blonde hair that was far to short for a girls haircut.

**A/N Thanks again Ma people! XP! You guys rock! I feel so motivated when I get reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazingggg!**

**Annabeth: Wow your sappy.**

**Me- Shut up Annie.**

**Annabeth: Now it's your turn to shut up!**

**Me- Whatever. WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUET PEOPLE! **

**Thalia: Who is it?**

**Me- You, You idiot!**

**Thalia: oooh**

**Annabeth: Wow...**

**Me- REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Annabeth and Thalia: Do it.**

**Thalia: please! Or I will have to resort to desperate measures.**

**Annabeth: MY DESTINY IS AT STAKE PEOPLE!**

**Me- hehehe do it people! **

**Review please!**

**-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Okay I know most of you are wondering what my seems-random-but-isn't title means huh? Well I don't feel like telling you. So do you wanna play a game? Yes? Well the first person to GUESS the name correctly (I know the people I told so they can't play...Sorry!) will get...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**A special shout out by a character of your choice AND a minor charcter that you can make up that shall be put in this story!**

**Thalia: Your weird...that is the lamest prize(s) ever.**

**Me- Shut up. I bet you'd try and guess it right no-**

**Thalia: W is for...uh watermelon? (Not what it means)**

**Me- HAH!**

**Thalia: *glares* Okay now I see how you forget.**

**Me- Huh?**

**Thalia: The dis...**

**Annabeth/Percy/Nico: DON'T TELL HER!**

**Thalia: ...claimer**

**Me- oh yeah...okay I shall be very upset but you asked for it. And Nico?**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Nico: Percy dragged me**

**Annabeth: YES! First time she did it on her own! *fakes wiping a tear* She's growing up so fast!**

**Percy: *puts an arm around her shoulder* Yes she is...it was just yesterday we where doing it for her.**

**Me- IT WAS YESTERDAY YOU IDIOTS! Anyway...*sniffs* I don't own PJO...Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Thalia pushed me towards my locker and I slammed into it.**

"What the hell Thalia?" Rubs my upper arm "Wow that hurt like crazy dude!" I don't normally use 'dude' but after I was put in the Program I had to change a lot of things about me.

"Sorry Ames." I glared at her. I. Hate. Nicknames. "Either that or you'll choke from designer perfumes, get concussions from designer purses, AND probably get hit on by Matt Smith." I scrunched my eyebrows. Who the hell is Matt Smith?

Apparently I bet I'll find out soon enough, because a certain blonde-headed boy was heading towards us.

"Hey, I'm Matt." he said.

"Hey" I said annoyed. He seemed like the jock type. The way he looked just said 'I can get any girl I want'.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It'd be nice to know your name too."

I rolled my eyes and popped in my headphones.

"I'm Amy" I told him. Thalia was standing behind me smirking. It seemed that she enjoyed the show.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Hell yeah." He just smirked. If it wheren't for the fact that there where to many witnesses...

He looked at my open locker door.

"Is that your locker?"

Great. A jock AND an idiot. Winner deal.

"Yup" I said popping the P.

"Cool. It's right next to my buddy's Locker. His name is Sam." hmm...well if he isn't the player then...nah nevermind.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess..." Ugh. All I've got to say.

BING BONG Thank. God. Saved by the bell! I checked my watch.

"Whoops sorry class is starting gotta go! Come on Thalia!" I think I saw his eyes lose a bit of twinkle. Meh, oh well. Thalia looked more then happy to go.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I took out my schedule and scanned it. Thalia peered over my shoulder and grinned.

"Well looks like we have every class but Math and your choice of class. Which happens to be dance for you and gymnastics for me. Cool!"

I grinned, then followed her to out first period class, History.

**XxXxTime Skip to next ClassXxXx**

"Oh. My. God. I think I died." Thalia complained. "A FREAKIN ESSAY ON THE FIRST DAY? I think she hates us already!"

I grinned and held up my notebook.

"All the time that lady was talking I got the first page done" Not everything changed about me after I was put in the Program.

"Wow Ames" Cue glare "That's impressive. Now come on we've got to go to PE and change"

We walked and walked to the girls changing rooms. We opened our assigned gym lockers and found our uniforms. Lemme tell you this, they aren't THAT ugly. The school works like this: They want students to have their own indiviuality. So they have us take a test on our personality/likes/dislikes/etc etc, and personalize some of our stuff, like gym clothes.

Thalia changed into her clothes which was Black shorts and a tight red tee. It was so her.

I put on my Black pants that went a bit bellow my knees and a dark purple tee.

**XxXxXxXxIn The GymXxXxXxXxXx**

We left our bags and in the locker rooms and walked into the gym. Thalia and I started walking around the gym until our teacher came in. We kept talking/walking until we heard the door open and 7 extremely hot guys walked in. I didn't realize I thought that until I saw Matt.

**Percy's POV (Wasn't expectin tht did you?)**

It's weird going somewhere and not having raving fans attack me. Weird but nice.

Nic-I mean Zach, Mason, Will, Andy, and I walked into our Locker room to change for PE. Thankfully Shanel arranged it so that we'd all had similar class schedules.

We changed into our school provided gym clothes. Everyone had basketball shorts and t-shirts on. All of them different colors to match our personality. I'm not gomna describe them since I'm to lazy.

We walked into the gym and walked around. Then I saw her. That Beautiful dark brown hair. Wait what?! Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?

I walked toward Amy with a grin on my face. She saw me coming and her smile dropped and I heard a groan escape her soft lips. Ugh what's wrong with me!

"What do you want." she said while crossing her arms.

"I..."

**A/N CLIFFIE! XP Not really. A bit a early for Percabeth don't you think? I dunno. Maybe I'll do it but it would ruin it.**

**Percy: I don't think it's to early!**

**Thalia: Shut it Kelp Head.**

**Percy: Make me PineCo-**

**Thalia: *Glares***

**Percy: sorry.**

**Nico: What about me? I NEED LOVE IN MA LIFE MANNN!**

**Annabeth: Nico don't embarass yourself anymore. And to the readers...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Or Percy won't get cookies, neither will you! Flames accepted.**

**Percy: NOOO! Not the cookies! Anything but the cookies!**

**R&R! In other words...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have one thing and one thing only to say...I'M SORRY! I haven't been updating! I SUFFERED A SEVERE CASE OF...WRITERS BLOCK! I know I know. How the hell can you get that so early in the story? That...I have no idea. But I really love you people!

Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm sounding like a sap...I want to give a shout out to my besties! Analya-Goddess of emotions and arabturky! Check their stories out! They're well written and have pretty fantastic plots! Since I didn't make this into a real chapter...I will put a small/useless quiz! Most of the questions answers can be found in the books!

1) What is Percy's favorite drink?

2) Did Percy remember their (percy and annabeth's) 2 month anniversary?

3) Does Tyson have a girlfriend? (I have no clue why I put that down XD)

4) How many Half-Sisters does Nico have?

5) How many times did Percy and Annabeth kiss in the short-story 'The staff of Hermes' in the demigod diaries?

6) Name one thing you'd like to see me improve in this story!

7) I absolutely LOVE Thalia/Nico or Thalico matches! Are you a Thalico or a Thuke (Thalia/Luke) fan?

THOSE WHO ANSWER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY LOVELIES!

Flames ARE accepted. BRING THE HEAT! XD

P.S. I'M NOT PREPARED FOR A ZOMBIE INVASION! All I know is aim for the head. And hope you don't miss. XD I love you guys!

P.P.S. If I get 15 reviews I shall do another double update!

R&R

-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/N Yes yes I know I haven't been updating for like ever. So I shall do a double update! Just for you my lovelies! COOKIES HAVE BEEN BAKED AND WILL BE DELIVERED TO YOU VIRTUALLY!

Percy: Gods she's annoying!

Nico: She's my sister! Only I can say that!

Me: Thank you brobear!

Nico: Shut up. We aren't really related. Just a joke!

Thalia: No duh. Your sister is Bianca!

Hazel(First time!): Hey! What 'bout me?

Nico: *takes Thalia and Hazel and we shadow travel away*

Annabeth/Percy: YOUR LEAVING US WITH HER!

Me: *is depressed*

Annabeth: *feels bad so does the disclaimer for her*

SIGH She doesn't own PJO or any of the characters that belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy's POV

"I...was wondering if you've met my buddy Sam yet?" Heh. And she thought I was gonna say something else.

Sam stood by me making googly eyes at Amy. But her face was priceless! She looked like she was going to puke!

"No. And I don't plan to anytime soon." she said bluntly.

Sam decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

He put his arm around her waist,

"Hey babe. How 'bout you, me, my place friday?"

She pushed him away and glared at him. Okay if you haven't been target for one of her glares, your lucky.

"Touch me one more time. I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children. Ever." on that note, both girls walked down to the opposite side of the gym.

Sam just grinned like an idiot.

"Fiesty. I like that." he turned to us "none of you are after her right?"

Nice friend.

Everyone shook their heads no, including me.

"Yes! She can't deny me!" He said while smirking.

"I think she just did" Zach (Nico) stated while chuckling.

"yup man, sorry" I laughed.

But Sam is the most stubborn and conceded guy you will ever meet. He started walking towards her.

"He's dead" Will (Travis) said.

Everyone nodded.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

A/N I was sad that the amount of people I wanted to review didn't. But I still want to thank everyone who did, and the people who reviewed to my new story! I would really like for more people to review, flames are accepted! So please review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Annabeth: Or I might end up with...ugh...Sam *shudders*

Nico: I know someone who also doesn't want you to be with Sam!

Annabeth: Who?

Nico/Thalia: ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL FIND OUT!

Annabeth: Please Review!

R&R REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm desperate!

- QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo


	8. Author's Note

**_Author's NOTE!_**

**_IMPORTANT! _**

Okay so I'm not using my brain! But when have I ever! XD XP Anyway some of you reviewers (Thank you!) have notified me you don't know some of the "code names" for the characters! So I'm dedacating a whole chapter for them! Here you go:

WPHSPS Character(s)

Annabeth Chase: Amanda (Amy) Samuels

Percy Jackson: Matthew (Matt) Smith

Nico Di Angelo: Zachary (Zach) Williams

Grover Underwood: Mason Jensen

Travis Stoll: William (Will) Swift

Connor Stoll: Andrew (Andy) Swift

I hope it's useful! I love you all and Review! For the other chapters and upcoming ones! XD

-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**A/N I LOVE EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED ME OR THIS STORY AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! LOVE YOU GUYS! As a friend XD Anyway since I just love all of you I decided to update today as well! I haven't been updating lately because my cousin had knee surgery and my aunt has been rather sick so I was helping my mother run back an forth between them. **

**Thalia: No one wants to hear your sob story. **

**Me: I know but the just have to suffer because I'm the one updating! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Nico: /).- I'm emabarressed now**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth's POV

Thalia was smirking the entire walk to the other side of the gym. It was kind of weird...just a bit. Then she decided to turn towards me. Right then and there she broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha, Oh Ames" Cue glare from me. "Your presence is what makes my day! All the guys after you, your smartness-"

"That's not even a word!"

"-your weirdness! I shall now dub you my new best friend!" Thalia exlcaimed like a little child.

I rolled my eyes, then bow.

"I am honored! And your so weird!" She grinned then was eyeing something behind. I turned and inwardly grinned. I could say she was eyeing a certain someone.

"Ooh looks like Thalia is loovvee!" I said in a sing song voice. I got a glare and a blush in return.

"Shut Up!" She said in harsh whisper. I put my hands up in surrender. Then some moron decided it was okay to put his dirty hands on my waste.

I turned around and kicked him where it hurts. Fast reflexes from years of training after my uh...never mind.

He groaned and doubled over in pain. I heard snickering all over, Thank god the gym teacher had already ran to the bathroom mere minutes before to vomit up her previous meal.

The loudest laughter came from the other side of the gym where my "victim's" friends where laughing their butts off. I then looked down and saw that I had just kicked Sam, I smirked.

Matt and Zach walked over laughing their asses off. Thalia was too! But I saw her face turn a slight shade pink, then back to normal. (A/N I love Thalico! XD)

"Oh god, that was hilarious!" Zach wheezed through fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah!" Matt chuckled, he then turned to Sam. "I told you man, she isn't like the others!"

I narrowed my eyes and spoke. "What do you mean by 'Like the OTHER ones'?"

"The sluts and whores who only get into relationships to get into his," Matt pointed at Sam. "Pants. He doesn't mind."

Sam glared at Matt and got up.

"Shut it," He brushed his hair from his forehead. "It's hard with my sexyness. I mean the ladies love me and I can't deny them!"

Thalia and I where gagging right then and there. That's just nasty. He wasn't exactly (in my opinion) "sexy". I mean cute yeah, sexy no. I have my own thoughts on who is sexy and what not. Wow...I'm rambling on the topic of "sexy" now. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME!

**A/N Cliffie! Again XD Well they aren't very good ones but hey! Anything to keep this story going right? And yes I know I had an entire paragraph on "Sexy". Weird...Oh well! XD thanks again to everyone that reviewed! LOVE YOU! Review pleasseee!**

**Annabeth: You should. (or you'll have to suffer her stupid rambles!) **

**Me: Hey! I heard that!**

**Thalia: You where probably meant too. **

**Me: Ah! Offended! **

**Thalia/Annabeth: We. Don't. Care. But Review People!**

**Me: Please please please reviewwww! **

**R&R/REVIEW!**

**-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Well I wanted to update because I was bored and felt like a rebel and didn't want to do HW XD Anyway if you are one of the first to review thank you very much! Oh my freakin zeus. I forgot the disclaimer in the last Chapter DX. I'm Soo sorry! But as always the PJO people do not belong to me! **

**Travis: Thank. The. Gods. **

**Me: *glares* Shut up Travis! I like your brother better! *sticks tongue out***

**Travis: *rolls eyes* Yeah reallll mature. **

**Me: *scoffs* And you are? **

**Percy/Annabeth/Nico/Thalia/ Grover: He isn't!**

**Travis: *pouts***

**Me: *smacks him* Your mean. You don't deserve to pout. **

**Travis: I want to get far far away from you! SHE DOES NOT OWN US PJO CHARACTERS RICK RIORDAN DOES! Thank Zeus for that! **

**Chapter 8 **

**Annabeth's POV**

I was rambling on the topic of sexy in my head until someone decided to hit me on the head with a dodgeball. I turned to see my attacker, soon finding out it was non other but Thalia Grace.

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME WITH A DODGEBALL?!" I screamed at her as well as glaring.

She just smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe it's the fact you where spacing out and mumbling incoherently."

"Oooh! Thalia Grace is using big words!" I started clapping sarcastically.

"Shut up" She said while glaring at me.

I put my hands up in mock-surrender. Than at the same time, Thalia and I noticed the guys where still there staring at us.

"I know we're sexy and all, but you really need to stop staring at us! It's kinda creepy." Thalia 'pointed out' while smirking.

The guys looked a bit taken aback but quickly recovered. Zach just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You wish. No one can beat this-" He said motioning towards himself. "Sexy beast" He finished.

Matt scoffed. "You wish man."

They continued arguing over who's Hotter. So while they where caught up in their conversation, Thalia and I slowly scooted away and remained away from them until Gym, and the rest of the school day was over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm dying! That. Was. The. Most. Boring. Class. Ever." Thalia whined, as we walked away from out last period. "Why must

Mrs. Dodds be so so-"

"Dreary?" I asked trying to help her. She nodded in agreement.

"That's the word!" We walked out of the building and towards the buses.

Considering Thalia and I don't have cars on us. We could drive, considering She's 17, and my birthday was just last month, making me 17 at last.

"So whatya up to after school?" Thalia suddenly asked. I bit the inside of my cheek. I really wanted to do my homework. But I had to keep up my image.

"Nothing" I said while shrugging as if I didn't care, which was a total lie.

"Want to hangout?" She asked. "We could stop by Starbucks and get hot chocolate, than go to the mall."

I shrugged once again. "Sure! Why not? Lemme text my mom to let where I'm going."

I took out my phone and scrolled my contacts and hit mom.

Me: Hey mom

Mom: Hi sweetie! What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I call

Mr. Abbemon?!

This is my Witness Protection mom when we text.

Me: Mom, I'm fine! I just wanted to let you know I'm going with my friend to the mall. Is that okay?

Mom: ...Are you sure? Is your friend trustworthy? Are you sure your friend isn't bad?!

Me: Positive, and I know the drill if anything goes wrong.

Mom: Then it's fine with me honey, be back in time for dinner!

I smiled, I really loved this lady who is my mother figure.

Me: Okay :) thanks mom! Bye!

Mom: Bye!

I closed my phone and turned to Thalia.

"I can come!" She smiled and fist pumped.

"You can meet my other friends there too!"

"Cool!"

So we sat down in our seats on the bus, and it took off towards Thalia's bus stop.

We arrived at the bus stop and she turned to me with a nervous expression on her face.

"Uh, er, could you wait here while I bring my car around?" She said not looking me in the eye, but at the ground. I nodded in response, I know how it is to hide something. She smiled gratefully and walked in another direction.

I stood there waiting for her for at least 3 minutes. She came around in a black Prius. I got in and we were off to the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy's POV

Nico and I walked out of the hell hole we had to go to from now on, school. We headed towards our cars parked at the farthest possible parking spots the school had to offer.

"Where to know?" Nico asked me. I looked at him quizzically. "I mean do you really want to go back and do" He shuddered. "Homework?!"

"Well we could go to the arcade?" I said, even though I didn't know where the hell that was. I saw Nico's eyes lit up and he smirked.

"Why not the mall, we could check out all the hot babes." He said while smiling. That was our old thing when we had time.

I nodded while smirking and we fist bumped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We drove around for a full half hour before finally decided on asking for directions.

We arrived at the moment in under 5 minutes. Nico and I entered the mall.

It was PACKED with people, and yet was still able to hold more.

Walking around the mall, with our hands in our pockets, and headed towards the food court first. Hey! We're guys, and we haven't eaten in a full...30 minutes! THAT'S LIKE 30 HOURS! 30 FREAKIN HOURS!

We walked up to a McDonald's booth and I ordered a Burger, fries, chicken nuggets, and a milkshake each. What? I get hungry easily. Nico ordered the same thing but he ordered ice cream and a cookie as well.

Walking towards a table. I was shocked at who we saw.

**A/N CLIFFIE ONCE AGAIN! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm all busy and I can't seem to fit in anytime to write as often as I'd like. DX But PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Travis: So desperate, jeez. **

**Me: Shut up. **

**Connor: I know right! **

**Me: Your both mean! **

**Connor/Travis: NO WE'RE NOT!**

**Me: Why do you care what I think? **

**Connor: No reason. Oh just review people!**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**R&R REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE!**

**-QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

A/N I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I've been a very lazy and bad updater! DX I'm seriously ashamed! Thank you thank you to all of you guys who didn't un-follow/favorite this story because of my suckish updating skills! Please forgive me!

Travis: /).- oh shut up

Me: What? I'm just saying I'm sorry!

Travis: *rolls eyes* Whatever

Me: Jerk

Travis: Your insults are always sooo creative

Me: lovee your sarcasm, notice the sarcasm?

Travis: GAH YOU'RE TAKING TO LONG! SHE DOESN'T OWN PJO OR HOO AND THANKFULLY NEVER WILL!

Me: *sits in a corner and cries*

(By the way, I just reread my other chapters and now I want to shoot the person who wrote them. Oh wait. That's me. The grammar is terrible, spelling is lazy, and I swear the author's notes at the beginnings and ends of the chapters are longer than the actual chapter! I need to rewrite and edit those when I have time /).-))

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

As Thalia and I walked towards the food court (What? We're hungry!), I brought up a topic that made her blush like crazy.

"Hmm...so Thalia, don't you think Zach is kind of cute?" I said, watching as her face turned a deep shade of red and she started stuttering.

"Ye-yeah," She regained her confidence, "I guess he kind of is." She said, regaining her composure and stretching out the 'kind of'.

To try and get more out of her, I said something that might just get me a black eye. "Who do you think would look good with him? Couple wise?"

She just stared at me, then opened her mouth. "I dunno, it seems kind of hard to decide..."

"Maybe...Drew Sanata? Or Rachel Dare?" I was pushing it, it was obvious by the glare she shot at me. "Hmm...Drew, if I had to decide. They both have dark hair, and seem quite popular!" That did it. She. Blew. Up.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy? Blech, That's a disgusting couple! Amy, I thought you knew better! Even if they do have dark hair, her's is just different! And their personalities probably don't match either! I mean she's a bitch, while he's so sweet and-," She saw the amused expression on my face.

"I'm guessing you like him, quite a bit, too." I stated, while smirking.

"Uh, eh um..." She stuttered, trying to formulate an answer, her cheeks so red, you would've thought she was wearing clown make up.

"It's fine to admit it! Don't worry, I won't tell." I stated again, while smirking. She just shot another glare as we got in line at the Subway "booth".

We both got our sandwiches, and headed to find a table. We-I found a table by the exit. (A/N I wonder why... XD) As soon as Thalia and I sat down and opened our Sandwiches, two tall and lean shadows happened to come over us. A baritone voice decided to speak.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Little miss Amy and Little miss Thalia! How wonderful to see you both!" Matt exclaimed, grinning cheekily.

"What do you want? As you can very well see, we're trying to eat. Not vomit." I said with a smirk.

"Woah there! No need to be rude Amy!" Zach said, feigning hurt. "We just came to say Hello!"

"Hello then," Thalia said, her eyes gave a little shine. Considering who was standing at a close proximity to her. I'll give you a hint. He's tall, with light brown hair, green eyes, and is making Thalia swoon on the inside (I know this because...well let's call it women's intuition).

"Hey," Zach said with a wink. Flirt. "Mind us sitting here?"

Before I could say anything, Thalia shrugged, as if saying 'sure, why not'. That earned her a glare when they sat down. Matt next to me, Zach across from him and next to Thalia.

Oh why does he have to sit by me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Percy's/Zach's POV

Damn you, Nico! (A/N /).- he sounds like Katnisss) WHO SAID I WANTED TO SIT BY /HER/ OF ALL PEOPLE?! I mean yeah, I have to admit she isn't ugly...but her attitude drives me nuts! Gah!

I strained a smile and sat by her, when I did she just huffed and continued bitting into her sandwich. Well obviously she wasn't going to even pretend to be nice.

Anyways, I shot a glare at Nico and opened my burger and took a bite out of it. I grinned as I tasted the savory, tender-y goodness.

"Damn Matt, if I didn't know any better...I would've thought that this was your first meal in days!" Amy stated.

Cue Nico snorting with laughter and choking on his Soda. Bastard.

"Let's just say we have big appetites..." Nico said.

"Sureeee," Thalia stretched "That's it." She took another bite from her sub and a sip of water.

"Mmitzbwue!" I said with a bite of my burger and 3 nuggets in my mouth.

"That's gross." Amy stated bluntly as she finished her sub. I just rolled my eyes and swallowed the food, taking a gulp of coke.

"Whatever! I'm still hungry..." I said, slumping in my chair. Nico was nodding, agreeing with that statement.

"Same." He said, licking the ketchup from his lip.

Both of the girls eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" They said in unison. "YOU JUST ATE A MEAL THAT COULD'VE FED AN ENTIRE FAMILY FOR A FREAKIN WEEK!" Amy screeched. And I shrugged.

"Big appetites!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh..." She said. A few seconds later Thalia finished her food. She stood up and threw the wrappers away, Amy followed suite.

As Thalia walked away, I saw Nico eyeing her...cue a smirking best friend. Before I had time to comment, they came back and Nico decided to question them.

"So...Thalia, do you like that one band with the extremely sexy singer? With the black hair and brown eyes?" He said, hinting himself.

Cocky Bastard...left me out!

"That deffinetly narrows it down." Thalia said sarcastically.

"That one guy...who plays the guitar and a singer? What was his name? Nate? Nathan? Nicholas?"

They probably think he's gay. (A/N I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE! I'M SINCERELY SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxX

Thalia's POV

IS HE GAY?! DAMNIT! I really liked him! My heart just broke a bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabeth's POV

HAH! He's gay?! That's hilarious! Unfortunate for Thalia though! Shame...they would've made a good couple. DO NOT TELL HER I SAID THAT! She would never stop talking about him!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nico's POV

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! (A/N I winced and scolded myself after typing that /).(\) They probably think I'm gay...and Percy's never going to let me live it down. OH SHIT! IF HE TELLS TRAVIS AND CONNOR I'M DEAD! Shit...

I mentally slapped myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy's POV (again)

HAH! All of their expressions were priceless! Oh lord, I just mentally wiped a fake tear! Ahem...now to help the lovebird out.

"He means whether you like the band Two Way or not. And he isn't gay...unless he has something to share with us." I said simply, but on the inside I was dying.

Both girls ohed (A/N not a word I know) and nodded, then started laughing like crazy. I smirked with satisfaction then started laughing along with them. Nico just shot a glare at us.

"Ha ha ha. Funny. Are you guys done? Yeah? Okay, good. So do you?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Slightly...an exaggeration really.

"Haha ye-yeah, I g-guess." Thalia answered while clutching her stomach, tears from laughing in her eyes. I turned and looked at Amy, questioningly.

"Me? Nah." She answered sitting up right and fixing her brown hair. "They annoy me. How perfect their lives are and how they can get anything they want, whenever they want. I bet they're spoiled brats who disrespect their parents and will throw a fit if they don't get the newest guitar...THAT THEY CAN FREAKIN AFFORD! And with all the money they have, they probably don't even give any of that to Charity. Ugh. I hate famous people." She concluded her rant, right now I was trying to control myself from glaring at her and trying to unclench my hands which has been proven unsuccessful.

"Why do you think that?" Nico's voice was dead calm. When he is /that/ calm...it either means he's bored or shit just got real. The latter seems more appropriate. If I said anything, my voice would go a whole octave deeper and my eyes turn a darker shade.

Anyways, Amy just shrugged. I'm going to prove her wrong if it's the last thing I do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXTime SkipXxXxXxXxX

Still Percy's POV

After we threw our food out, Thalia decided that she wanted to go to Hot Topic, Nico (being the gentlemen he is...note the sarcasm), decided to accompany her. As strange as it sounds, Amy didn't want to go. Hm.

As we parted ways, I realized that I was with Amy...alone. Time for my plan to start rolling.

"Hey Amy, mind if we stop by uh..." Damnit...should've thought this through.

"Uh...? I'm not sure where that is but okayyy." She said while laughing. I bet my ears were turning red.

"Dick's...yeah let's go there."

"Mmkay, lead the way!" Amy said with an eyebrow raised as she took the arm I held out for her...trying to be a gentlemen so that I can, how do the old people say it? Woe her? Not ME! But with the band in general. That made no sense. Whatever. I'M RAMBLING GAH!

Anyways, we walked and she slipped her arm out of mine, I suddenly felt cold. Why? I've never felt like that before...and believe me. When other girls left my side (if you know what I mean), I never felt that away. This is frustrating.

Back to what's going on, Amy and I entered the Sports store and I led her to the women's section...and no. I am not gay. (A/N I feel so bad. /).(\ so many things are offending gays! I'M SORRY!)

"Uh...Matt? You do know you're a guy right? Waiittt...you ARE a guy...RIGHT?" she asked, eyes wide, but you could tell she was suppressing a laugh.

"I am a guy!" I responded. "I just need to show you something."

"IN THE WOMEN'S SECTION?" Amy practically screeched. Then mumbled. "It better not be..."

She didn't get to finish because I had just stopped in front of an entire magazine and music section. There was an entire case dedicated to my band, and 1 and 1/2 dedicated to me! I'm just that sexy.

"Ugh, not this! This is worse then what I imagined!"

"What do you have against them?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you care about what I think?!" She retorted.

"I-i..."

(A/N OOOHHH CLIFFIE! XD Y'all probably hate me! But I love you guys to much, so I'll leave that and go to some Pre-Thalico ness! XD And yes...I said PRE, meaning it'll be a chapter or two. Is that alright? Leave a comment telling which you prefer or if I should surprise you!)

Thalia's POV

We awkwardly walked to Hot Topic. Me playing with the button on my jacket and /him/ being casual by texting who-knows-what to god-knows-who. I guess you could say I was jeal-wait what?! Me, Thalia Grace, Why the hell would I be jealous at all! Wait...who said I was jealous at all! UGH EVERYTHING IS SO DAMN COMPLICATED! Gah! I JUST FEEL SO CONFL- oo that's an amazing shirt. ADHD for you.

Zach saw me looking at the "The Cab" shirts and smirked. "I see you have a fine taste in music and style." He stated

"Why thank you Mr. Formal!" I said while rolling my eyes. He bowed and smirked.

"Have you heard of the Band Two Way?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who hasn't?"

"Touché. Who do you like?" Zach asked. "From the group, I mean." He quickly added and (if even possible) my eyebrow arched higher.

"Why...?" He shrugged and I sighed. "I like tall, dark, and handsome. So I think, if I had to choose, I'd go with that one black haired kid. Nate? Nathan? Nicholas? Nick? Ah! What was it? I know it started with an N..." I faked forgetting the name of probably the hottest guys...ever. Zach just stared at me and it was getting awkward, so to tell it is.

"I GOT IT!" Monster skill. "It's Nico! Even his name his hot..." I muttered and sneaked a peek at Zach.

Disappointed by what I saw, is an understatement. I wanted to see him tense, get jealous in that adorable way only guys can seem to accomplish. But no! He looked like an idiot with that smile on his face. I swear, it looked like I just made his ego THAT much bigger.

"Cool." Zach said coolly. DAMN HIM!

"Okay...soo...BOTDF or All Time Low?" I questioned, before I can move on to actually liking him, testing his music choice and other things is needed.

"All Time Low, duh." He answered while rolling his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You know, if he weren't a blonde with light eyes. He could pass off as a goth or emo. Nico is still hotter though...

I smirked. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He laughed and draped his arm over my shoulder, I shrugged it off to keep up my character. "Don't push it."

A/N What did yah think?! WAS IT BAD?! Probably. Sorry for the sucky-ness of my updating skills. Just...so many things on my mind! Have any of you read the Heist Society by Ally Carter? What do you think of it? Should I write another fic, on it? If you do, do you ship Kat/Nick or Kat/Hale? IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT...GO FREAKIN READ IT! Please review. :3 Flames ARE accepted.

Connor: Wow...

Me: Whattt?

Connor: You're a freak...THANK GOD I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!

Travis: Dude...that sounds wrong.

Me: I'm going to go die in a hole now.

Connor: ~thinks (GASP HE'S THINKING!)~ it does...I'LL JOIN YOU! ~Goes to die in a hole~

XD THANKS GUYS AND PLEASE...R&R and REVIEW! I love reviews...COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW. :3

~QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo


End file.
